Kaun Banega Crorepati (2007 season)
This is the third season of Kaun Banega Crorepati, Indian version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. It's hosted by Shahrukh Khan. Lifelines It is a classic format where four standard lifelines were: * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend * Ask the Audience * Switch the Question (after 5th question) Episodes * Episode 1 (22nd January 2007) Prasenjit Sarkar (Rs. 1,250,000) Rama Guggila (Rs. 20,000, continued) * Episode 2 (23rd January 2007) Rama Guggila (Rs. 20,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Mohit Mahipal (Rs. 80,000, continued) * Episode 3 (24th January 2007) Mohit Mahipal (Rs. 2,500,000) Vinayak Karan (Rs. 40,000, continued) * Episode 4 (25th January 2007) Vinayak Karan (Rs. 80,000) Vasu Jaitly (Rs. 320,000, continued) * Episode 5 (29th January 2007) Vasu Jaitly (Rs. 320,000) Nawraj (Rs. 20,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) * Episode 6 (30th January 2007) Padmaja Limaye (Rs. 2,500,000, continued) * Episode 7 (31st January 2007) Padmaja Limaye (Rs. 2,500,000) Liladhar Gurbani (Rs. 160,000) * Episode 8 (1st February 2007) Rachana Sharma (Rs. 1,250,000) * Episode 9 (5th February 2007) Vishal Malavya (Rs. 2,500,000, continued) * Episode 10 (6th February 2007) Vishal Malavya (Rs. 2,500,000) Vasant Balakrishnan (Rs. 2,500,000, continued) * Episode 11 (7th February 2007) Vasant Balakrishnan (Rs. 2,500,000) V.V.L. Raju (Rs. 2,500,000, continued) * Episode 12 (8th February 2007) V.V.L. Raju (Rs. 2,500,000) Madhulata Tamrakar (Rs. 40,000) A.V. Sreenivasa Rao (Rs. 20,000 - lost on Rs. 160,000) * Episode 13 (12th February 2007) Mridul Gogoi (Rs. 320,000) P.S. Krishnamurthy (Rs. 40,000, continued) * Episode 14 (13th February 2007) P.S. Krishnamurthy (Rs. 320,000) Siddhartha Misra (Rs. 0 - lost on Rs. 20,000) Nisha Agarwal (Rs. 20,000, continued) * Episode 15 (14th February 2007) - Valentine Special Arbaaz Khan and Farah Khan (Rs. 1,250,000) Farhan Akhtar and Zoya Akhtar (Rs. 2,500,000) Farakh Khan and Karan Johar (Rs. 2,500,000) * Episode 16 (15th February 2007) Nisha Agarwal (Rs. 320,000) Prashant P. Mannur (Rs. 160,000, continued) * Episode 17 (19th February 2007) Prashant P. Mannur (Rs. 640,000) Hafeez Nawaz Khan (Rs. 20,000 - lost on Rs. 160,000) * Episode 18 (20th February 2007) Sakharam Chopade (Rs. 640,000 - lost on Rs. 2,500,000) * Episode 19 (21st February 2007) Kumud Bajaj (Rs. 160,000) Aacharya Dilip J (Rs. 10,000, continued) * Episode 20 (22nd February 2007) Aacharya Dilip J (Rs. 1,250,000) Nitesh Ukani (Rs. 320,000, continued) * Episode 21 (26th February 2007) Nitesh Ukani (Rs. 640,000 - lost on Rs. 1,250,000) Deepak Jain (Rs. 320,000, continued) * Episode 22 (27th February 2007) Deepak Jain (Rs. 1,250,000) Sriram Gopalkrishnan (Rs. 640,000, continued) * Episode 23 (28th February 2007) Sriram Gopalkrishnan (Rs. 640,000 - lost on Rs. 1,250,000) Rakshit Ghai (Rs. 1,250,000) Manish Singh (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 24 (1st March 2007) - Holi Special Rani and Preity (Rs. 5,000,000) * Episode 25 (5th March 2007) Manish Singh (Rs. 160,000) S. Yousuf Qaseem (Rs. 80,000, continued) * Episode 26 (6th March 2007) S. Yousuf Qaseem (Rs. 80,000) Nagendra K. Biyani (Rs. 0 - lost on Rs. 5,000) Rohit Tripathi (Rs. 640,000, continued) * Episode 27 (7th March 2007) Rohit Tripathi (Rs. 2,500,000) Jeenu Priya (Rs. 160,000) * Episode 28 (8th March 2007) Ajith Tharakan (Rs. 5,000,000) * Episode 29 (12th March 2007) Arvind Mishra (Rs. 640,000 - lost on Rs. 5,000,000) Sameer Gujar (Rs. 5,000, continued) * Episode 30 (13th March 2007) Sameer Gujar (Rs. 20,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Vishal Shah (Rs. 40,000, continued) * Episode 31 (14th March 2007) Vishal Shah (Rs. 640,000 - lost on Rs. 2,500,000) Sanjaya. K (Rs. 40,000, continued) * Episode 32 (15th March 2007) Sanjaya. K (Rs. 20,000 - lost on Rs. 320,000) Vikas Gupta (Rs. 160,000, continued) * Episode 33 (19th March 2007) Vikas Gupta (Rs. 640,000 - lost on Rs. 1,250,000) Komal Ved (Rs. 160,000, continued) * Episode 34 (20th March 2007) Komal Ved (Rs. 20,000, lost on Rs. 320,000) Shoba Rajgiri (Rs. 640,000, continued) * Episode 35 (21st March 2007) Shoba Rajgiri (Rs. 1,250,000) Kanahaiya Lal (Rs. 160,000, continued) * Episode 36 (22nd March 2007) Kanahaiya Lal (Rs. 20,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Rahul Ghai (Rs. 320,000) * Episode 37 (26th March 2007) Ravindra Gautam (Rs. 20,000 - lost on Rs. 160,000) Subir K. Das (Rs. 20,000, continued) * Episode 38 (27th March 2007) Subir K. Das (Rs. 20,000 - lost on Rs. 80,000) Dharmesh Malhotra (Rs. 20,000 - lost on Rs. 80,000) Akhilesh Chandra (Rs. 40,000, continued) * Episode 39 (28th March 2007) Akhilesh Chandra (Rs. 2,500,000) Balabhadra Deva (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 40 (29th March 2007) - Munnabhai Especial Sanjay Dutt and Boman Irani (Rs. 5,000,000) * Episode 41 (2nd April 2007) Balabhadra Deva (Rs. 640,000 - lost on Rs. 2,500,000) Dominik Fernandes (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 42 (3rd April 2007) Dominik Fernandes (Rs. 640,000 - lost on Rs. 1,250,000) Washim Ahamed (Rs. 20,000, continued) * Episode 43 (4th April 2007) Washim Ahamed (Rs. 320,000) Manoj Pande (Rs. 160,000, continued) * Episode 44 (5th April 2007) Manoj Pande (Rs. 5,000,000) Rahul T. Kamdar (Rs. 40,000, continued) * Episode 45 (9th April 2007) Shiva Kumar (Rs. 0 - lost on Rs. 20,000) Dinesh Goswami (Rs. 640,000) * Episode 46 (10th April 2007) Rahul T. Kamdar (Rs. 1,250,000) Pooja Agarwal (Rs. 5,000, continued) * Episode 47 (11th April 2007) Pooja Agarwal (Rs. 640,000 - lost on Rs. 2,500,000) T. Paresh (Rs. 3,000, continued) * Episode 48 (12th April 2007) T. Paresh (Rs. 640,000 - lost on Rs. 1,250,000) Nishant Gupta (Rs. 3,000, continued) * Episode 49 (16th April 2007) Nishant Gupta (Rs. 2,500,000) Mumukshu Mohanty (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 50 (17th April 2007) Mumukshu Mohanty (Rs. 1,250,000) Pradeep Rana (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 51 (18th April 2007) Pradeep Rana (Rs. 640,000 - lost on Rs. 5,000,000) P. Prajatha (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 52 (19th April 2007) P. Prajatha (Rs. 20,000 - lost on Rs. 320,000) Jitesh Kumar (Rs. 20,000 - lost on Rs. 40,000) * Episode 53 (19th April 2007) - Grand Finale Priyanka Chopra and Kareena Kapoor (Rs. 5,000,000) Katrina Kaif and Salman Khan (Rs. 5,000,000) Trivia * This is the only season without a crorepati. * In some episodes, the host gave the contestants watches after they left with Rs. 20,000 or walked away nothing. * Prasenjit Sarkar was roll over contestant, who in seasons 2 and 3 appeared. * Vinayak Karan became the first player in this season, who used all three lifelines to the 5th question. * In 12th and 33rd episodes, the contestants A.V. Sreenivasa Rao and Komal Ved on 1st question the Ask the Audience lifeline used. * In 13th episode, contestant Mridul Gogoi the Ask the Audience lifeline used on 2nd question, both 36% voted for A'' and ''C options. * Prashant P. Mannur is one of few contestants, who all three lifelines used on one question (2nd question). * In 36th episode, Rahul Ghai on 2nd question Ask the Audience lifeline used where results are: A'': 1%, ''B: 97%, C'': 1%, ''D: 1%. For the three choices voted for 1% of the audience. * In the 40th episode an unusual case occurred. The couple was asked the 6th question. She did not know the answer and phoned her friend. A friend was given twice for 30 seconds to help. The host said that this question is worth 20,000,000 rupees. He suggested the wrong choice, because of what the contestants believed him and answered the this question wrong. The presenter said that it was a joke question. Despite the wrong answer, after that the game continued, and the couple was asked the 6th question again. Category:Indian Series